Desire
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Series of short one shots of Rune Slayer yaoi pairings!
1. Promises

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this story~ This is actually series of short one shots written by my friend. This Elsword buddy of mine, the name in Elsword is DMC3300, RS Level 60. I'm not allowed to give a hint about the gender..

Anyways, the pairings are... Or to be more specific, RS pairings. Yaoi. So, Eve, Aisha, Rena, and Ara won't be appearing, unless they're side characters. This should have been posted ages ago, but I had problems.

1) I was too lazy. :x

2) Not willing to create another file.

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

By the way... I did not write the one shots, so please do not come to me complaining. So, enjoy the show! ;D

* * *

**~Promises~**

* * *

Elsword was walking past Chung's room when he saw something glisten from the sunlight coming in through the window.'What could that be...'He thought about intruding in Chung's room before quickly dismissing it. He got closer to where the object were and realized they were Chung's Silver Shooters.

"Waaah...so cooool!" Elsword's eyes gleamed as he admired the guns. He often saw them when Chung was fighting but they look so much cooler up close! As he continued to stare at the guns he didn't notice a second person enter the room.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Elsword let out an undignified squeak as he spun towards the person. In doing so he accidentally pulled the trigger on one of the Silver Shooters. He shut his eyes tightly as the shot rang out.

"Els, what are you doing?!" Elsword blinked open his eyes and realized the person was Chung. He looked up and say that he shot close to Chung's head. He flushed red in embarrassment and quickly bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry Chung! I didn't mean to walk into your room and touch your Silver Shooters! If I can make it up to you in anyway pleas-"

"Whoa slow down Els. You would do _ANYTHING_ to make it up to me?" Chung walked closer to Elsword while he spoke.

"Um...yes I would do anything to make it up to you." Elsword stared at Chung innocently. Chung returned his stare with a seemingly innocent smile.

Before Elsword realized it, Chung was right in his face. Chung brushed his hand against Elsword's cheek softly. Elsword flushed an even brighter red.

"...Chung?" Chung leaned over his shoulder and nipped Elsword's ear sensually.

"Ahh...Chung..."

"Well...you did say anything..." Chung breathed as his hand traced Elsword's stomach.

"Nghnn..." Elsword tried to hold back a moan as Chung's hand trailed lower...

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... Cut! :D Yeah, that's all... Just let your imagination run wild with whatever they're doing, since... I do not intend to make this M-rated nor will I make things any higher than T-rated.

Anyways.. I hope you enjoyed it! :3 DMC worked hard on it. I'm not sure if I would be updating this as quick since I have my own chapters to work on and finish before school starts.. *stares at Eternal Soulmates and the promised one shots* Eh... I'll work on it.

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	2. Confession

**Chung: **_Iron Paladin__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

* * *

**~Confession~**

* * *

Elsword stared at Chung's back. 'When will I get the guts to confess to him...' He continued walking as the headed towards Halls of Water.

The battle was intense...Swords slicing through monsters and arrows landing fatal blows to the enemy. Magic, Nasods, and bullets destroyed a large portion of the enemy's army. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, and Eve continued fending off the monsters as Chung faced Ran. The battle between Ran and Chung was short and both gained many injuries within the short period of time. Ran landed an unsuspecting blow on Chung as he reached for his potions.

"AGGHHH!" Chung fell to his knees as Ran was prepared to land the final blow.

"NO!" Elsword tackled Ran before he could hit Chung again.

"Phoenix Talon!" The flames from the phoenix provided enough time for Elsword to make his escape with Chung.

The flames were enough to finish off Ran as he burned to ashes*

Elsword stared at the ashen remains of Ran before looping one of Chung's arms around his shoulder.

"...Damn it Chung..."

Elsword stared at Chung in the recovery room. He was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. 'He looks so pale and sick...'

Elsword sat next to the bed and grasped one of Chung's hands in his own.

He could feel his eyes tear up and lowered his head as he thought about Chung.

"Please get better, Chung... I never got to tell you...I love you..." He let the teardrop flow freely down his face.

"...Been wondering when you were gonna man up and say it..."

Elsword's head snapped up at the sound. His fiery red eyes met cool blue eyes.

"Chung..." He stared for a while before he blushed.

"H-how much did you hear!?"

"Eh...not that much," Elsword let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "just enough to hear your confession..." Elsword's eyes widened and as he drew back from Chung one of his arms was grabbed. Chung pulled him back by his arm and their lips met in a passionate dance.

They remained like that for a few more moments before they broke apart for air. Their tongues still connected by their saliva.

"C-Chung..." Elsword gasped as their lips met again. Chung grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed so that he was on top of Elsword. He pinned Elsword's hands above his head.

"Just to answer your confession earlier... I love you too, Els."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay.. Once in a while, two chapters of the one shots will be uploaded. I need to finish up some of my work. So... i hope you enjoyed the IP x RS.

By the way, RS will be the Uke. Whoever his partner is will be the Seme. In case you don't know...

**Uke: **_Submissive_

**Seme: **_Dominant_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	3. Limitless Midnight

**Raven: **_Veteran Commander_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer_

* * *

**~Limitless Midnight~**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Raven was watching Elsword again. Elsword was practicing with his runes again. Raven watched as Elsword fired rune after rune, pushing himself to the limit. He did this every night, trying to increase his stamina. He was passing by after completing a mission and saw Elsword practicing. He's been watching him every night since. Elsword's vision became blurry and he soon collapsed. The last thing he was aware of were two golden eyes staring at him and someone catching him. He closed his eyes and rested.

"You're an idiot sometimes Elsword. I love that about you." Raven kissed Elsword's forehead and carried him to his room.

* * *

'I feel like I'm floating...So soft...' Elsword's eyes snapped open and glanced at his surroundings. He noticed another weight on top of him. He looked up and realized it was Raven. Their faces were inches away from each other, staring deep into each others eyes. Raven smirked before kissing Elsword's cheek.

"Morning love." Elsword stared at Raven. 'What? Why am I here? Why is Raven here?' Thousands of questions rang through his head but before he could ask he noticed a cold draft.

"Is there a window open?" Raven snickered a bit before walking across the room and picking something up. Upon closer observation he realized it was his shirt. The blood drained from Elsword's face as he realized he was shirtless. The blood came rushing back, his face putting a tomato to shame. Raven licked his lips before pouncing on Elsword and began to kiss his neck. He left hickeys behind to mark Elsword. He whispered in Elsword's ear huskily.

"You're _**MINE**_ now..." Elsword shivered and rested his head on Raven's shoulder. Raven kissed him gently this time.

"Don't go out every night to practice. You need to rest and take a break sometimes. I do worry about you." Elsword blushed more when he realized Raven had been watching him practice. He lowered his head.

"I-if you say so...I'll try to take better care of myself..." Raven grinned and kissed him again.

"Thank you Raven...for caring..."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... DMC3300 came back with another one shot~ Like always.. RS is the uke while whoever his partner is the seme. XD And! I would like everyone who reads this, please make sure you understand this:

_**I **__**DID NOT**__** write these one shots whatsoever. I only fix of the minor mistakes that I can see and make up titles.**_

Since.. I can't write yaoi.

Here are the replies to the reviewers in DMC's place~

**BlueMoSkys: **_XD *fixes your jaw* Be careful! And.. More yaoi will be coming from DMC.. ;3_

**The Cynical Asian: **_To be honest, I didn't expect you to be here.. XD *hugs* Such a nice exception. I can imagine the expressions Chung and Elsword are making.. ;3 Poor Eve and Aisha! *bangs on the screen* I want to see more! OAO_

**DMC3300: **_Stop denying this. You wrote the whole thing. And.. I'm known as Snow for short~ :P_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_*prepares to catch you* XD *bonks you on the head and catches you* So, this is how the RS lover react when it's a yaoi fanfic of RS... Hmm, interesting. ;3 _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_*bonks you on the head and drags you out of that corner* XD Stop spazzing and get back here._

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Your words are so generous. DMC would definitely be happy. I would sort of describe DMC as a... Tsundere? Just kidding. Yes, calm down. XD_

**Lolita Saber Yumi: **_Aye! Cool! XD_

**Kat Neko953: **_It's not me! OAO DMC3300 wrote this! *points at the bolded, italic words above in Author's Note* That! Is! Proof! OAO_

**QueenNoob: **_XD Chung loves Eve. If he is bended, I'm going to make sure he's back to straight. XD I hope you get it. Well, Rena... Did you read RubyCrusade's yuri?_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	4. Medical Care

**Chung: **_Tactical Trooper__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

* * *

**~Medical Care~**

* * *

It happened while they were sparring. Chung was sparring against Elsword. They matched each other blow-for-blow until Chung used his skill.

"Chaos Cannon!" He got a direct hit right in front of Elsword.

"Agh!" Elsword whimpered in pain as he got blown across the room and struck the wall roughly.

"Elsword!" Chung rushed over to Elsword.

"Are you alright?"

"...C-can't move...arms and l-legs..." Chung started to panic. Did he damage Elsword's arms and legs? Elsword would never forgive him for something like that.

"Chung, don't just stand there! Help me out!" He snapped out of his thoughts and carried Elsword to the medical room. This happened a couple days ago. Chung is in charge of helping Elsword around for the next couple days. Eventually, they both needed to take a bath. Elsword couldn't move so he had Chung was him. Chung washed his back gently with a towel, both of them clothed in just a towel. Elsword stared at the wall thinking about things. _'What if this is permanent? I'll never be able to fight again. Chung must be feeling guilty about this.'_

He thought about his situation more when he felt something against his bare back. He blushed when he realized Chung was pressing his lips against his back. He shuddered as Chung kissed his back more, his hands roaming his body. One of his hands pinched his nipple while the other found its was into Elsword's mouth. Elsword panted as he sucked on the fingers.

"Nghnn...Chuung..." Elsword moaned loudly as he moved his arms to push Chung's hands away.

"Hey you can move your arms!" Elsword blinked before stretches his arms. He stood up and did the same with his legs. He looked back at Chung and beamed.

"I can move again!" He flashed Chung a sunny smile. Chung smiled back before it turned into a feral grin.

"You just got back movement in your arms and legs. How about we do some 'exercises' to stretch them out?" Elsword had no chance to respond before Chung pounced on him.

A light smirk formed on Chung's face as his hand trailed up his stomach. He could feel Elsword shivering in pleasure. He leaned forward, swirling his tongue around his Adam's Apple, sucking on it which earned him a soft moan from Elsword. Elsword's eyes became cloudy as it was covered with lust. Chung's tongue sneaked its way into Elsword's mouth as they entered a dance. _'Looks like... I'm going to enjoy this for a while..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Last chapter for today... Anyways, I have some more stuff to take care of before it hits midnight.. So... Nothing much to say for now. :x

Here's the reply to quick **Tsurara-Oikawa Chan~**

_XD Yes, I'll bonk you first before I catch you. My policy. Well, you're young after all, so I don't blame you. XD I don't think my friend would want to... Eh.. I don't know how to say this. XD Your innocence..? XD Never mind, I'm getting myself confused.. You're not offending, so no worries. Plus, DMC is kind. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	5. Suavis Teasing

**Els: **_Infinity Sword__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

* * *

**~Suavis Teasing~**

* * *

Elsword loved to play around. He would tease people and they knew he was just being playful and mischievous. Els however... His teasing is the real deal. Especially when he's teasing Elsword. "Simple" wasn't in his dictionary nor will it ever be.

"Ahhn...Els..." Els smirked inwardly. He loved teasing Elsword. It was so easy for him to turn Elsword into mush. He touched Elsword's inner thighs and watched him shiver.

He licked his lips and touched Elsword's throat. He licked from his collarbone all the way up to his Adam's Apple. He moved over to nibble on Elsword's ear before teasingly pressing his lips against Elswords. He felt Elsword hold back a moan so he pressed harder against Elsword's lips.

Elsword gasped at the sudden movement and Els used this moment to shove his tongue into Elsword's mouth. Elsword moaned into the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, Els easily overpowering Elsword.

When they pulled back Elsword was panting and drooling a bit. Els continued to lick Elsword's cheek before moving down to his stomach. Els glanced back up, soaking in the lewd expression on Elsword's face. His face was bright red and his eyes were glazed over. His mouth slightly open, lips swollen and saliva was dripping out of his mouth.

Els couldn't help, but be fascinated by Elsword's lewd expression. His tongue softly met Elsword's smooth skin, licking his cheek. His finger traced circles on his neck. Elsword bit back a moan, however Els had captured his lips. Once again, their tongues fought for dominance. Els quickly and easily overpowered him, their breaths mingled together.

He licked his lips before he continued to tease Elsword, slowly and , Els really loved teasing Elsword and this wouldn't be the last of these scandalous encounters.

"How about... A second round, Elsword?"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Well, today... I present you another chapter of the series "Desire" from DMC! :D Well, "Desire" presents yaoi pairings between RS and the other males, so... Be sure to expect these kinds of pairings from now on~ :D By the way, as the titles came from me... I used latin as always, using the infamous Google Translator.

**Suavis:** _Sweet_

Now, I'll be working on my own projects so.. Sadly, it'll be only one chapter for today folks. :x But! If I have time tomorrow, I'll be sure to update another chapter from DMC. ^o^

Oh yes. Just to tell the difference between me and DMC..

_**{text}:**_ Snow

_[text]- _DMC

So, those symbols are what I use and what DMC use. Be sure to not mix them out, 'kay? ^o^

Here are the replies to the generous reviewers from DMC3300~

**Lolita Saber Yumi- **_Yes, yes he has been mauled by a feral Pikachu. v _

**Konjiki No Yami- **_XD Hold it in! We aren't even half-way through yet! :3_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan- **_My IGN is DMC, which does stand for Devil May Cry [I don't play it myself, an old friend named me.] You use the word confuzzled too? :D __**{XD I'm so nice. Not all of them follow my policy.. Sadly. :x And... Your innocence as an innocent girl is going to fly out the window any second. ;3}**_

**Sweet Trickster- **_Thank you! :D I'm glad you enjoy reading them! w _

**Kat Neko983- **_Many more chapters which Snow shall update! [whenever that it] __**{Snow here, and I'll update whenever I can~ Well, once I'm done with my own projects.. Also, Kat.. What if Kiyo-san comes here and sees you in the reviews/replies?}**_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_**Snow here, and of course I know you! XD Noobs, eh? :P**_

**KoraDora- **_I feel the same way about yaoi and yuri. XD_

**sword slasher- **_Thank you! Some more one-shots to come. _

**BlueMoSkys: **_**Snow here, once again.. XD You're welcome about the.. Jaw fixing incident. XD And I'm sure DMC will be pleased to hear that!**_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	6. Accidental's Tease

**Raven: **_Reckless Fist__**(27)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

* * *

**~Accidental's Tease~**

* * *

"Hey, Els!" Elsword turned around to see Raven waving him over. He quickly jogged over to see what he wanted.

"Yeah? Need something, Raven?" He rubbed his neck with his Nasod arm before responding.

"Just wondering if you wanted to spar a bit." Elsword thought about it a bit before nodding.

"Cool. I'll see you in the spar room then!" Raven quickly ran off towards the spar rooms. Elsword paused before following him. _'Wonder why he's so hyped up over a spar...'_

The spar was going well for Raven. For Elsword however... Not so much.

"Nuclear!"

"Shoot!" Elsword rolled out of range just before the nuke landed. He ran in to hit Raven but was too slow. Raven quickly tried to land another blow on Elsword, but instead cut his shirt right open. They both stood frozen for a couple minutes.

"..."

"I'll... go get another... another shirt..."

"Um... Yeah..." Elsword quickly rushed off to the locker rooms. He held onto his spare shirt and stared at the lockers._ 'That was so embarrassing!' _How would Raven think of him now? It was so awkward. He was lost in thought and didn't hear Raven walk in.

He didn't notice until he felt himself being turned around and pressed roughly against the lockers. He let out a little whimper from being shoved so roughly. He looked up and saw Raven_. 'He looks strange...'_

"Raven?... Are you alright?" His cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily.

"... Did you think me cutting your shirt was an accident..." Elsword's eyes widened at what he was implying. _'Raven... Cut my shirt on purpose?' _Before he could fully comprehend this Raven had pressed his lips against Elsword's lips. Elsword moaned into the kiss, enjoying the rough yet gentle way he was being treated.

"Hnn... Raven..." He wrapped his arms around Raven's neck and nuzzled his neck. They were both panting heavily.

"I... I'm glad you cut my shirt open..."

"I am too..."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm sorry for not updating lately. :x But as I said, the updates are going to be random, and.. Since this is an all RS yaoi pairings story, I'll be typing up a short drabble later on. So, expect another update from me. The next short drabble will be written by me, and expect the writing sytle to be different. XD

Oh yes.. I keep on forgetting, but... If you guys want, you guys can give DMC a plot to write out. :D

Here are DMC's replies to your reviews and mine for short comments~

**Awakened Hades- **_Not so much incest as one-cest - v -_

**Konjiki No Yami- **_Yes, yes this is a perverted story. Make sure you don get dizzy from running in circles X3_

**Tiffany Keyblades- **_How do I know about what? :D? -pokes- Get some sleep_

**Kat Neko983- **_You shall get your next chappy XD__** {Snow here and... Yeah, when I update it, which is like.. Weeks.}**_

**KoraDora- **_Your logic is flawless XD Addicting really?_

**sOdAPopgrl133- **_ Thanks -scratches head and grins- I'm flattered you think I'm... Professional was it? I try not to make it just about them touching each other, but try not to make the story too cliche. I still have a long way to go, but anyways thanks for reading._

**Sweet Trickster- **_-laughs- Thank you -smiles- You guys can actually request some when Snow finishes posting the ones I finished writing. She'll go into more detail on that later._

**RubyCrucifix- **_-gives you a bucket to drool in- Don't drool too much we still have lots of stories to get to! __**{Yeah, what DMC said. There's a lot, but as I said before, the updates are all random.}**_

**Helringo- **_-scratches head- You go do that ^ v ^;;_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan- **_Yep my old friend told me about it -grins- Confuzzled is a fun word._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	7. Thoughts Of Beyond

**Els: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

* * *

**~Thoughts Of Beyond~**

* * *

Pressing a hand on the glass where his reflection shows, Els stared at the person beyond that glass sadly. He chuckled humorlessly as the cold feeling from the glass numbed his hand's sense of touch.

_'It's cold.. Strange, I don't feel any sort of emotions. I want to know what it's like to touch that person whose warmth can overcome this icy feeling. I want to know what's behind this barrier between us.. Elsword and I.. Are we considered to be the same person or two different people? So many things are confusing..'_

Els's ruby eyes glowed as he threw a sudden punch at the glass, only to get flung back. He glared at the glass with hate in his eyes before laying down in the void of darkness. He closed his eyes and tried to forget everything, trying to smile, however he failed miserably.

On the other hand, Elsword was smiling and tried to make the best of his life. Laying in bed, he turned to his side, trying to be as comfortable as he can. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of ruby irises watched over him closely with the intention to be with him.

_'Elsword and I... We're not twins, we're not related to each other in any way.. We're complete strangers. I've been watching over him for years, yet I've never been able to break out of this place. I want to hold him in my arms.. I want to bite him.. I want to eat him..'_

Els bit his lips, revealing a small hint of blood that rolled down, dripping on the brown-ebony ground. Els laid back and watched his Elsword with eyes that showed unexplainable desires. Abruptly, he found similar eyes staring back at him.

"Yo! You look exactly like me, except for the darker shades in your hair and eyes."

Els's eyes widened as Elsword smiled at him. Elsword's hand was pressed on the cold glass. Els reached his hand out as if calling out for Elsword. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, staring at the warm smile Elsword was giving and the hand that seems to be reaching out for him.

Els growled lowly, throwing all his strength into his hand, slamming it into the glass. Elsword's eyes widened as Els's hand seems to have broken through the glass, holding his hand tightly. Els's body came out of the glass, pushing Elsword down onto the ground, trapping him below. Elsword's face held a faint blush until Els suddenly pressed his lips on Elsword's. Els's hand sneaked below Elsword's shirt, making him gasp, creating a small enough gap for Els's tongue to sneak in to explore Elsword's caverns.

Their tongues found each other, battling for dominance until Els sucked on Elsword's tongue and his tongue flicked Elsword's tongue while still in his mouth. Soon, they broke out of the breathless kiss, panting heavily.

"Elsword.. I caught you.. I won't let you escape to the other side.."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... Done! :D Yeah, it's confusing. I got confused as well. And it's rushed, so.. I apologize for this poorly written drabble. :x Anyways, only this drabble is written by me, so I know it's horrible. OAO I'm sorry!

And... Since DMC isn't able to reply before I updated again, so... Next one shot, there'll be some replies from DMC.

**_{Edit: 8/29/13: I typed something wrong. XP I wasn't in my right state of mind.}_**


End file.
